Twisted
by descended
Summary: Rosalie decides to remind Edward and Bella of their place.


~o~

"Man, no hello and you are already ripping my clothes off? Not that I'm complaining." Edward laughed and let Rosalie remove his shirt as they entered her bedroom.

She stroked down his chest and began to unbutton his pants. Whispered in his ear, "Bella's in the closet."

"Hmmm," Edward said, intent on kissing a trail down her neck. "What?" he said, startled, when his brain eventually caught up.

"Bella's in the closet, watching us. She wanted to know what this was like." Rosalie's voice was husky and deep, pheromones dripping off every word.

Edward stiffened, pulled away. "That's sick Rosalie." She let her blouse fall off and unhooked her bra. Her skirt quickly followed, and typical of Rosalie, she had not been wearing panties.

"Maybe, but you are awfully hard," whispered Rosalie, fondling him. "You like the idea of the sweet little virgin seeing you get it on, don't you?"

"Rosalie..." groaned Edward as she pushed his pants down. "Stop it. Tell me this is just a sick joke."

"Nope, she's there." Rosalie made Edward kick off his shoes and step out of his pants then climbed his body, being sure to brush her breasts against his dick on the way up. "She probably has a hand in that tight little pussy now." Edward's cock jerked against her. "Uh-huh. I knew you'd like that. I'll bet you spend a lot of time thinking about that virgin pussy. I see how you watch her when you think I'm not looking." Rosalie twisted her hand around his swollen shaft roughly, punishing him and giving him intense pleasure. Her eyes burned with a sick light of arousal and revenge.

"I'm gonna go down on you so she can see and I want you to pretend it's her pink little lips around you," Rosalie breathed into his ear before working her way back down his body, lips trailing wet kisses down his skin. She felt him shudder under her and she knew he was hers.

"Rosalie, no." But she could see he was losing his will to resist. Edward moaned, fisted his hand in her hair. She wondered if he was imaging the silky brunette tresses of the girl in the closet. Rosalie could feel Bella's wide eyes watching as she deep throated Edward's cock. She knew Bella hadn't gotten past first base.

Rosalie gave Edward's cock a few more deep sucks before pushing him to the bed. He wasn't resisting anymore, just moaning and clutching at her. She straddled him and began rubbing her wet pussy against his ready cock. "Were you imagining her?" asked Rosalie, breath hot and moist on his ear. "I was." Edward opened his eyes to stare at her as she licked her lips, thrusting her pelvis against his hard slick length. She winked, and he closed his eyes again in something between hot desire and anguish.

"No one has even had a finger in there, imagine how tight she is." Rosalie trapped Edward's cock between her legs and held it tightly, reaching around to clamp a hand on the hot slick length. She rubbed it up and down against her ass, trying to make as tight of hole as she could, mimicking Bella's virgin passage. It slid easily, coasting on the plentiful moisture pouring out of her. "I know you want to fuck her," Rosalie whispered in his ear.

"No," he protested, trying to roll away, but his dick throbbed at the words and showed he was lying.

"It's okay," she whispered soothingly. "I wanna fuck her, too. She's such a hot little package, and it's just so tempting... I want to corrupt her, make her dirty... like us." Rosalie could tell Edward was close to cuming by the way his body had started to tremble and she used the hand on his cock to slide him into her wet and ready pussy. He groaned low and deep and it vibrated through her chest.

"That's right, babe. I can't remember when I've seen you so turned on. I'll bet you'd be able to do us both right here, right now. Would you like that? The two of us together on you?" Rosalie was slowly pumping him, long teasing strokes up and down. "You're not kissing me. Too busy concentrating on the fantasy? Remembering how her shampoo smells? Her perfume? Did you notice I borrowed it tonight..." She smiled, licked the shell of his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth. "I knew it would turn you on. I know everything about you."

Edward seemed to break with a fierce growl, and he rolled her over, pinning her hands over her head and thrusting brutally into her. His whole body tensed and he groaned out a name with his climax, the wrong name. "Oh, god... Bella..."

An answering gasp came loudly from the closet.

His head went down. He immediately realized what he had done and he pulled out of Rosalie, pulled away from her in disgust. He couldn't meet her eyes. She had gotten exactly what she wanted. Even more than she wanted and she let out a low chuckle as he left the room in shame, pants only halfway on and shirt thrown over his shoulder. "See you later, babe ... we'll have to do this again sometime."

She knew she had won. The new girl had been the first real threat for Edward's affection. Rosalie had noticed the looks passing between them, knew that _her_ boy wanted more from her virginal friend than a dirty fuck. She knew his deepest tender places and how desperately he craved the kind of wholesome pure _love_ only Bella could give him. But now he would never be able to look Bella in the eye, and Bella would be awkward and embarrassed around him. And Rosalie Hale would be exactly where she belonged, at the center of everyone's attention once more.

She stroked herself thoughtfully, laughing. "Come on out, Bella. Did you enjoy the show?"

~o~


End file.
